


Not Expecting That

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [17]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: A fake date to a family get-together takes an unexpected turn. #MMFBingo18





	Not Expecting That

**Author's Note:**

> Another one where I'm fulfilling a bingo square and a roll-a-drabble prompt. Happy reading!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo18 Square B1: Family + MMF Roll-a-Drabble Doctor Strange/Ron Weasley/Fake Dating

"This is not going to work the way you think."

Ron grimaced and turned to face Stephen, who was leaning by the doorway with his arms crossed and a smug expression on his face. Running a hand through his red hair, Ron sighed heavily and figured he might as well ask why. "I know I'm going to regret asking but… Why do you think that? Did you go searching through future scenarios again?"

Stephen chuckled, the sound warm and full of amusement. "No, not this time. However, your family knows you better than you seem to think. They will see through our façade in an instant."

Ron groaned and tipped his head back to stare at the bright blue sky. He'd brought Stephen as his date to Ginny and Harry's anniversary dinner. His mother was hosting the event at the Burrow, and he'd not wanted to come alone yet again this year. After his break from Draco a few years ago and a string of other flings, he was ready for something more. Unfortunately, no one had yet caught his eye or heart.

When he found out Stephen Strange was available, he immediately asked him to accompany him as his date. The Doctor had agreed even though he seemed to believe that Ron was being irrational to worry over what his family thought. Nevertheless, here they were, and Ron was starting to second guess the entire thing all over again thanks to his date's simple statement of a fact Ron knew to be true.

"I have to at least give it a shot, Strange," Ron prompted as he returned his gaze to the wizard. He was glad to find no judgment from him. "We'll have to make it look believable."

"We shall certainly endeavor to do so," Stephen said breaking into a true grin and stepping forward. He looped his arm through Ron's and proceeded to knock on the door.

Molly answered promptly, and the two wizards watched as her eyes widened in surprise at finding them arm-in-arm. "Oh! Ronald! It's so nice to see you… And you've brought…"

"Hey, mum. This is Doctor Stephen Strange. You remember him, right?" Ron awkwardly cleared his throat. "I wanted to introduce him to the family… We've, uh, been seeing each other."

"It's all rather serious," Stephen added as he reached out and gently took Molly's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley. Ronald has told me so much about you and the rest of his family. I am looking forward to getting to know everyone." He lifted her hand and kissed her knucles, surprising both her and Ron.

Blushing, Molly patted down her hair after her hand was released. "Oh, well it is so nice to meet you. Ron didn't tell me he was beginning a date, but there's plenty of food and drink to go around. Come inside and make yourself at home."

Smiling at Ron, Stephen followed Molly inside with Ron bringing up the rear. "Please, lead the way. You have a lovely home."

Ron was blown away by the way Stephen took to his family. He joked with George and had a few poignant conversations with Percy before he disappeared for the evening. Ginny and Harry were thrilled he'd brought a date and had asked him multiple questions regarding the pair. He struggled to answer the more intimate of questions, but Stephen stepped in on occasion to help out. By late in the evening, he found himself smiling as he watched the wizard playing chess with his father by the fire.

When it was finally time to leave, Ron lingered in the backyard as Stephen said farewell to his family. He'd been making plans to come by and help repair the roof with Arthur. Eventually, the door closed, and Stephen joined him so they could travel back to their respective homes. Shrugging, Ron stared into the other wizard's eyes and found that his heart was beating a bit faster and he was feeling something unfamiliar in his chest.

"So, I want to thank you for coming tonight. You were really great with my family." Ron scratched at the back of his head and glanced at his feet. "I really appreciate it."

"I had a nice time. Your family is quite entertaining," Stephen replied, gently reaching out and placing his hand on Ron's shoulder. He squeezed lightly which caused the redhead to glance upward. "But, you are welcome."

"I guess I'll see you around?" Ron said with a slight question in his voice. He almost hated to say goodbye to the wizard.

Instead of answering, Stephen leaned over and carded his hand through Ron's hair at the nape of his neck. Then, ever so slowly, he tugged him close and captured his lips in a kiss. For both of them, it felt as if their magic was exploding. The kiss deepened for a few moments, their lips, teeth, and tongues tasting and nipping at one another as something awakened within them. After some time, Ron pulled back but not in an attempt to get away. His mind was reeling...

"I was not expecting that," Ron muttered, the feel of the magic still making his lips tingle. Clearly, there was more to this than a fake date to get his family off his back. Something magical was happening between him and Stephen, and he intended to find out. If someone could make his heart race like this and every nerve in his body feel alive, he wanted to find out more.

"And I did not see it coming," Stephen admitted, his eyes dancing with mirth. Nevertheless, he allowed Ron to kiss him again. What may have started as a farce had certainly grown into something far more. Now it was only a matter of seeing how the future unfolded before them.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
